1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a portable mast, particularly for radio link systems, with a stand and rotary head of stand, a mast tube lifting and lowering device installed in the head of the stand, telescopic mast tube elements, which can be locked, and staying elements for the fixing of the mast at the site.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known portable radio link masts suffer mainly from the fact that their lifting device installed in the head of the stand, by means of which the individual mast tube elements are lifted one by one in order to add the next telescoping mast tube element, is complicated and also subject to disorders.
This is due to the fact that the lifting device usually has a toothed wheel with rack and pinion and the function thereof is restricted when dirt enters the system. Particularly when utilized for military purposes, this disadvantage can play a decisive role.